


De nuevo

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hibari debería molestarle que Sasagawa haga lo mismo una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De nuevo

El estruendo indica a la perfección qué sucedió y Hibari se acerca con sus tonfas ya en sus manos y el deseo de hacer que el culpable pague por destruir su amada escuela.

Al llegar al lugar del desastre, donde el club de boxeo entrena, encuentra una pared agrietada, muchos herbívoros corriendo para huir de él y a Sasagawa Ryouhei con sus guantes y una expresión de sincera confusión.

—¡Hey, no hemos terminado! —grita Sasagawa, haciendo gestos tras los que huyen, como si creyese que con eso logrará que regresen.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta Hibari en una voz que suena como un susurro en comparación con la de Sasagawa.

—¡Oh, Hibari! —Sasagawa golpea sus puños y sonríe como si no estuviese destruyendo el colegio Namimori—. ¡Estamos entrenando al extremo!

Esta no es la primera vez que sucede lo mismo y Hibari no ve razones para volver a recordarle las normas y cómo no permitirá que continúe causando daños.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —anuncia con simpleza, corriendo hacia el boxeador para dar el primer golpe.

Los ojos de Sasagawa se iluminan y se pone en la posición correcta para iniciar la batalla en un parpadeo.

—¿¡Te vas a unir a nosotros!? ¡Eres bienvenido al extremo!

Sasagawa no parece entender porqué lo va a morder, pero aunque eso debería enojarlo, Hibari sonríe para sí mismo mientras lanza el primer golpe.

Por ahora simplemente disfrutará de un enfrentamiento —de nuevo— y lo hará reparar los daños —de nuevo— después.


End file.
